


Spying on Dates and a Forgotten Hair Gel

by Miell



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi is done with Oikawa's mind, Kageyama and Kiyoko on a date?, Oikawa and Iwaizumi spying on Kageyama and Kiyoko, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Supportive Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miell/pseuds/Miell
Summary: "What if you shut your mouth, walk our way to the back entrance, buy the one thing you need, then we go home. Sounds like a goo-"There was a plan.And it certainly did not involve spying on Kageyama and Karasuno's Volley ball club manager, but Oikawa definitely has other priorities in mind.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Shimizu Kiyoko
Kudos: 19





	Spying on Dates and a Forgotten Hair Gel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu work published. This wasn't supposedly the first fic I wanna publish here, but I guess I had other plans as well hahahaha. 
> 
> Well enjoy!

"Iwa-chan..." Iwazumi was caught off guard when Oikawa pulled him closer and what seems like they're suddenly on a look-out, hiding themselves on a corner near the entrance of the mall.

"Shittykawa what are you up to?" He asked, barely calming himself as he watched the brunette spied on someone. He decided to look for it to himself when the person in question didn't bother to answer.

There he saw, Kageyama Tobio standing next to the entrance and looks like he's waiting for someone. For him, it wasn't anything important. It was normal for teens to hangout with some friends, but with how Oikawa's mind works he could be thinking 100 scenarios per minute on why his 'favorite kouhai' is out and doing social things outside volleyball.

"Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan is on a date!" Iwazumi wasn't able to hold back and smacked the brunette on the head who let out an 'ouch'.

"If he was, it's none of our business Trashykawa." The only business they have and should have was just go straight to the supermarket and buy the hair gel Oikawa uses. That was it! It doesn't have to involve spying on someone's social activity.

Before he could even drag his ass to take the back door he was bombarded with Oikawa's unending questions, "What if he fucks up? What if he did something stupid? or or or.. or what if his date takes advantage of my innocent kouhai? that's unforgivable! what if Tobio-chan gets dump at? He would need his Oikawa senpai's comfort! What if..." and the questions goes on which resulted him getting smacked again on the head.

"What if you shut your mouth, walk our way to the back entrance, buy the one thing you need, then we go home. Sounds like a goo-"

"Sshh someone's waving towards him." Oikawa shushed as he looked over once again. Although irritated by being cut off Iwazumi followed taking notice who was the person on a 'date' with Kageyama.

"Isn't that Karasuno's manager?"

"So Tobio-chan likes mature older girls huh... oh they're going, let's go." Iwazumi was about to protest, but was dragged into the mess he didn't want to be included with.

***

The spying took 2 hours until Oikawa can't bear the situation going on.

"That date is boring! Who goes to the supermarket and buy a ton crap of milk while on a date?" He sighed.

For the past 2 hours, no holding of hands was involved. Heck they were always distant, where's the arm bumping? Both had their resting face all the time, there was little conversation held only when they have to talk about which accessory to buy. There wasn't anything romantic at all. This is making me insane, Oikawa thought.

"Maybe because they weren't on a date at all Trashykawa." It was only logical to think this way. It was just a simple hang out activity, nothing's bad.

"You have failed me, Tobio-chan." Oikawa blurted out, not knowing there was two individuals behind them also exiting the mall.

"What did I do Oikawa-san?" They both stopped in tracks and looked back at the duo now staring at them. Were they behind all this time?, "Hello Iwazumi-san." Kageyama greeted, followed by Kiyoko who greeted them also although not acquainted with both players from Seijoh.

"Tobio, I think they thought we were on a date." Kiyoko answered when Oikawa was too dumbfounded to reason out.

"I'll come clean, this is on Oikawa only." With that Iwazumi threw Oikawa under the bus, he didn't want to be involved in this in the first time anyway.

"Ahh Oikawa-san no we're not on a date. I just accompanied Shimizu nee-san to buy gifts and groceries for the family get-together." Kageyama said and showed the bags they held.

***

"I can't believe they're cousins, Iwa-chan. How come I didn't notice the similarities. I have failed as a senpai." Oikawa mumbled as he opened the gate to their house. "Well goodnight then, thanks for coming wi- IWA-CHAN! I forgot to buy my hair gel." No this cannot be happening, I have no spare gel and we have class tomorrow. Oikawa internally broke down at the thought of coming to school and disappointing his fangirls.

"Here you go, Shittykawa." Iwazumi holds out the bag he was holding onto since they went to the supermarket to spy out on the Karasuno students who turned out to be cousin and not on a date. Oikawa was too occupied with the thought of guiding and cheering his adorable kouhai from behind that he had forgotten the reason why they were in the mall anyway. Well he did not, Oikawa didn't even notice how Iwazumi was not by his side anymore when he went looking for the hair gel.

He only bought it for the sake of not hearing Oikawa's nagging and sulking, and wanting to skip school because of his hair situation. Oh and not to be dragged again just to buy his silly hair gel and getting sidetracked again.

Or that's what he tells himself...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like posting works that are under 1k words, but this will do. I simply made it short and quick, but my next one-shots will be longer. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment about what you think, and point out some mistakes as I am no native English speaker. May we see each other again soon with an OsaAka or KinKuiKage one-shot.
> 
> Take care and be safe xoxo


End file.
